Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration for wireless communications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communications technologies, modern communication systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) can realize high transmission rate requirements. However, the conventional licensed spectrum resource is a limited resource, and the problem of scarcity of commercial spectrum resource arises with an increasing number of mobile terminals and their transmission throughput requirements. To deal with the problem of scarcity of commercial spectrum resource, corresponding solutions, including LTE in Unlicensed Spectrum (LTE-U), Licensed Assisted Access (LAA), Licensed Shared Access (LSA) and Dynamic Spectrum Sharing (DSS), are already proposed in the industry for using more spectrum resource effectively. How to efficiently manage spectrum resource usage and improve operating efficiency of mobile terminals and network nodes has become an important task in the related fields.